Pain
by Rainy Spirit
Summary: This is a rather violent, sad, and bloody story. You might cry and/or be scared for life. Rated T for blood and violence.


**Hi! This is Rainy Spirit, and I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews on my other story, Pines will Fall and Lakes will Rise. I will hopefully be updating that today as well. I _might_ have a Mary/Gary Stu fan-fiction coming out as well. I hope that you all enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This might contain some weird stuff… so beware! (Maybe)**

Stuck.

I am stuck.

Stuck inside my pain. All of the pain inside of me has finally gotten to me. Others have survived, recovered even. But I am weak

Weak

Weak.

I would love to tell you my story, but you would only hear screams of a suffering, insane cat. Shadowclan has kept me hidden, away from all the clans. I am a monster, an outcast who makes tiny kits scream, scream for they fear me. They see a monster, a witch, a hag, and a broken cat. I was once loved, pretty, and smart. But now I am none of those things. Shadowclan has emerged from a dark age, an age where kits were murdered, families starved and died, and Starclan was forgotten. New leaders tried to help, the other clans gave food and herbs, but we were stuck and weak.

Stuck.

Weak.

Finally, we were saved. One cat sacrificed herself. Gave her life. She was hailed as a hero. How did she do it? She found the thing that was responsible. What was it? Vines. Vines that thrived in our territory, blocked the sun, and killed our plants and trees. The other animals starved to death, and then we had nothing. The vines were harmful, and had painful, poisonous points like an adder's fang. You suffer, then bleed out from the inside. The cat fell, down

Down

Down.

Into a bed of lavender. We found her there, my sister. She told me to stay strong. I did. I became a warrior, and even found a mate and had kits. The end was not close. In fact, my sister's death was just the prologue to the pain. Leaf bare was harsh and cold. The clans battled endlessly. My mate died in a battle, my kits were apprenticed one late winter day. With no training at all, they had to face a badger attack. I watched as Stormpaw, my smallest, bravest kit, jumped in front of a badger to save a fallen warrior. I screamed, and ran to her. She was bleeding heavily, dying, and I could do nothing. I was

Useless.

Nothingness.

Meaningless.

Worthless.

Helpless.

If I had been there a second earlier, she would have lived. She said, "stay strong, mom," then died. My other kits fought too, and were struck down by badgers. Snowpaw, my eldest, is still sleeping. Wrenpaw left the clan after being betrayed by me. I told her that she would never amount to the same as her sibilings had, that she didn't know what it was like to lose

E

V

E

R

Y

T

T

H

I

N

G.

"Fine then. You will lose everything." Wrenpaw left me, but was found by foxes. They ripped one of her legs off, then was taken by Thunderclan. She earned her Warrior name, Wrenheart, after having the will to survive. All the things I have missed.

Greencough took over and again the clan fell down. Mossjump, my brother, died, so did my mother, father, and my best friend, Kestrelfang. I went to gatherings with her, she supported me when my mate and kits died. Now I have

Nothing.

I am

Empty

Bottomless

Meaningless.

I, too, fell to Greencough. I survived so I might see Wrenheart again. Wrenheart was exiled from Thunderclan after being framed. She returned to Shadowclan, and I apologized, but she did not accepet me. She still hated me and then I fell

Down

Down

Down

The pit that is my brain until I hit the bottom. I sunk under the storm in my mind and gave in. Now I am the monster that few cats see, banished to the back of the elders den until I die. Even the kindest cats cannot see past my wall and find me.

I am dead inside.

I am not strong. I have failed my daughter and my son and my sister. My son is dead now, too. I have nothing besides a daughter who hates me, kits who fear me, apprentices who make fun of me, (I am "The INSANE one") Warriors who avoid me, and Elders who pity the poor cat who lost while playing life. Life had gotten the best of me, Gingerfur the weak.

 **Well, that was depressing. I also made it to over 700 words in the story part! *Squeals Excitedly* Now time for a question! (Or two)**

 **1\. Did you like this story?**

 **a. Yes, of course! It was great!**

 **b. *Sobbing* That was so sad! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME READ IT? Me: I didn't make you…**

 **c. I hated it. Me: Why did you hate it? NOTE: Please tell me what I need to do better for future one-shot stories.**

 **2\. Who do you wish was still alive in the warrior series? SPOILER FOR BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM**

 **A. Seedpaw (Thunderclan)**

 **B. Russetfur (Shadowclan)**

 **C. Rainfur (Skyclan)**

 **D. Tallstar (Windclan)**

 **E. Rippletail (Riverclan, not Shadowclan)**


End file.
